


Love with always find you

by OtakusUnite



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epic Fail, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakusUnite/pseuds/OtakusUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time he wasn't part of their team. That didn't mean they would meet again.<br/>For Day 4 of Daisuga Week 2015 - Reincarnation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love with always find you

They had both left this world early.

One from an illness.

The other from an accident not long after.

But they both left too soon.

Before their feelings of romance,

Could turn into that of whole-hearted, unabashed,

LOVE.

* * *

They first met in high school, fresh and young.

They shared the same passions,

Mainly volleyball.

They fought battles.

They won some, and lost some.

And as the years went by,

Their unknown feelings and connectedness only grew stronger.

* * *

 It had been after their graduation when they grew apart.

They went to two different colleges, and forgot the precious moments they had together.

They slowly left each other's lives.

And those feeling of romance they had,

Were suppressed by the want of achieving their dreams.

* * *

 The first had died just after their final year of college.

It had been a year earlier in which they had found out they were ill.

And that they didn't have much longer to live.

They managed to finish their degree,

And say goodbye to friends.

But they didn't tell the most important,

As they thought they forgot them.

And in the end, it was too late.

* * *

 The other had found out a year later.

And it was a big shock to them.

They had been so strong, both mentally and physically,

They hadn't expected them to pass from an illness.

It had distracted them from their life.

Old memories popped up, and forced their way back.

They lost focus in everything.

And in a split second, in one of those lapses of concentration,

They slipped and fell.

Joining the other in waiting.

* * *

 It was decades before they met again.

Not in highschool, like before,

But this time in a local coffee shop.

One was a customer, the other the server.

While they had no memories of their past life,

They had always had felt an empty gap in their life.

And when their eyes met for the first time over the counter,

That gap filled, and everything around them felt whole.

* * *

"May I take your name for when your order is ready?"

"Sure, it's Daichi Sawamura. And if I'm not being too bold, may I ask yours..?"

"It's Koushi Sugawara."


End file.
